


Between One Heartbeat and the Next

by Anonymous



Category: Dare (Short Film 2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Afterwards, Ben lingers.





	Between One Heartbeat and the Next

In the car outside of Johnny's house, Ben leans back in the driver's seat and closes his eyes for a long moment, willing his pulse to stop racing, the staccato beat of his heart a loud, insistent rhythm in his ears. 

He takes a shaky breath and looks at himself in the rear-view mirror: pupils blown, a spot of drying blood underneath his nose, his lips red and puffy. 

A rap at the window makes him jump, and when he winds it down, Johnny is leaning in, his smile sharp like Blanche's broken bottle – "You forgot something," he says, loud enough to be overheard, and he quickly looks around to see if anyone's watching before catches Ben's lips in a short, dry kiss that lingers long after Johnny's gone back inside.


End file.
